The present invention relates to a device for repairing a hernia defect, and more particularly, to a space-filling plug device for repairing a hernia defect.
In the past, plug-type devices have been used for repairing hernia defects (e.g., openings or holes formed in a wall of an organ, through which interior organs tend to protrude). For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,776 discloses a plug-type prosthesis having multiple layers of meshes stacked one on top of another. In order to repair hernia defects, the prosthesis is pushed into an opening of a hernia defect. During the implantation process, wrinkles tend to form in or between the layers of the prosthesis. As a result, organic materials may flow through or between these wrinkles, and impede healing and/or cause recurrence of hernia.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,356,432 and 5,716,408 disclose prostheses for hernia repair. More particularly, the prostheses have outer conical bodies for allowing same to conform to irregularities in tissue or muscle walls defining hernia defects. The outer bodies have pre-formed pleats. Due to the construction of these pleats, it is difficult to manufacture the prostheses, hence increasing production costs. Further, non-uniform forces could be applied to tissue or muscle walls around hernia defects during an implanting process.
In the foregoing circumstances, there is a need for a device adapted for use in repairing hernia defects without the problems and/or shortcomings described above.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages and shortcomings of the prior art discussed above by providing a new and improved prosthesis for repairing a tissue or muscle wall defect. More particularly, the prosthesis includes a plurality of petals connected to one another at a common center. The petals are arranged in circular fashion so as to form a substantially flat disc. The petals are also arranged in an overlapping manner such that each of the petals is movable relative to an adjacent pair of the petals. The petals are sized and shaped such that at least some of the petals come in direct contact with a surrounding structure of a tissue defect when the prosthesis is inserted therein. In accordance with one feature of the present invention, the prosthesis can be used as a space-filling plug or as a patch for hernia repair.